


Crazy From the Heat

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Everyone Wants Tom [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Let's Ride This Bus Straight to Hell, M/M, Masturbation, Real Person Smut, grantom, wank fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Location shoots suck, especially on the hottest day of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy From the Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancesontrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/gifts).



> Written for Day 9 of MMOM 2016, for the prompt "Hot". Many thanks to Dancesontrains for the Grantom suggestion - "eating a popsicle".

Tom retreats to the cool sanctuary of his tiny trailer. It's insanely hot for Vancouver in September, hot and humid and he feels like a disgusting mess. Why did it always work out that they had to shoot on location on the hottest day of the year? Twenty years in the business and it never fails. It also never fails that the power generators don't have enough juice to keep the mini-fridge going in his trailer.

A PA bangs on the door - or at least he hopes it's a PA - he needs something cold to drink. Something with a lot of ice.

He answers and finds Grant on the other side, carrying two small coolers and hands one to him. Tom opens it and groans. "Thank you, oh blessed powers of refrigerant, thank you." There's a bag of ice cubes, plus two cups of Gino's lemon ices, not something commonly found this side of the Rockies or this side of the border.

Grant looks sulky.

"What's the matter?"

"Have I mentioned how much I hate location shoots lately?" They are about fifty miles from the studio and the day's call sheet is a hodgepodge of scenes that are supposed to replicate Earth-2's tropical jungle.

"You have, on occasion."

"There's no AC in my trailer and I've got three hours before the next scene." Grant shakes his head and wipes at the sweat. 

"Then stay here." Tom pulls Grant inside and closes the door. 

"Thanks." Grant chuckles. "Mind if I strip this off?" He gestures to his tee-shirt, which is practically transparent from perspiration.

"Be my guest."

Tom's seen Grant shirtless many times, always on set and camera ready, never quite like this. He busies himself with the ices - lemon because anything else would stain his lips and tongue and no amount of post-production could hide the bright red blotch the cherry-flavored ones would leave behind.

"Ahh." Grant's taken a fistful of cubes and is running them over his neck and bare torso. "You are a god amongst men, Tom Cavanagh. You will be admitted to heaven for your pure and stainless and generous soul."

Tom tries not to look at Grant's torso, the droplets of water rolling down his skin, catching on his puckered nipple. He licks the lemon off the spoon and tries not to look. He doesn't want to look.

He can't help but look.

"You okay?" Grant's all coltish naiveté and Tom wouldn't dream of doing anything to ruin that.

"Yeah - it's the heat. And I'm not one-hundred percent fond of these things." He lifts up the cup. "But it is what it is."

"Yeah." Grant pulls something out of his cooler. "Wanna share this?" It's a more traditional ice pop - the kind with the two sticks. "I think its pina-colada flavored."

Tom shakes his head. "You enjoy it. I prefer my pina-coladas with plenty of rum."

He watches Grant lick the ice pop and now he can't help but think of that clever and talented tongue licking _him_. It's the worst kind of torture.

Tom tosses the cup into the trash, finds a glass and fills it with ice, and spends the next fifteen minutes grinding the cubes to bits. It doesn't nothing to calm down his libido, but it does cool his body temp.

"You sure you're okay?" Grant's finished his treat and gets up to throw away the wrapper and sticks. The trailer is tiny and Tom finds himself with Grant's groin in his face as Grant climbs over him to get to the sink.

As soon as Grant finishes washing up, there's a knock on the door and a PA announces that the AC in Grant's trailer is fixed.

Tom is a little relieved when Grant tells him he's going to head out - catch a few minutes of sleep before they have to go pretend to do battle with an army of psychic gorillas.

He's alone - but not quite. Grant's sweaty tee shirt is still on the couch and Tom doesn't think. He unzips his shorts, frees his half-hard dick and gets busy. He buries his face in the damp fabric and breathes deep. He knows this is a little disgusting, but so what? Everyone's allowed to go crazy from the heat.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
